BIMBOish
by elena143
Summary: This is about MISA. Well, she is some kind of nerd somehow but not so soon. What could happen when she hang out with the most popular girl in school? Hmmm.R
1. Maybe i should

It's the last day of school for the term! And guess what that means? FUN. Hmm... Talking about fun, shouldn't I be like calling a partner to share my fun with or else that fun wouldn't even exist.

Hmm…

I sat on the couch and thought of, what you call, a wonderful plan of mine. After several minutes, which felt like several hours, of me being as still as a statue on the coach, I _finally_ thought of a _very, very, very…_

_Wonderful idea_… I grinned widely.

I'm thinking that I might call Misa Amane up and we shall hang out together. Hoho… _no_. Hang out as in, going shopping? No, no, _no_, not that kind of fun. Hang out as in, going to every hot club in Japan and have a girly night out. _That _kind of fun. I grinned wickedly.

I always thought Misa was a very pretty girl, in a way, but with her awful looking specs that she's always been wearing around school isn't giving her much credit. Why won't she replace them by using contact lens? Sheesh... So, she wasn't quite popular in school like _I_ am but certainly I could help her since she always helped me with my homework. This is how nice I am. Don't you just love me, no?

Actually, when you think that being popular is cool, have a second thought about it. Popular is not that cool or divine as you may think. I don't even have any real friends. Gods, and the guys that I hook up with aren't even serious at all. Sometimes I just wish that I am not popular and be a down to earth kind of girl like Misa. Well… maybe a bit more interesting than her, that is.

And well, the other reason why I want Misa to hang out with me is because she is the only one, and I mean _only one,_ I could really open up with. I have no idea why, but there's something strange about her that makes me feel at ease and not be my usual fake self like I usually am with my clique. Sometimes I wonder if I had just 'fallen into the group' when I came to Japan. See, I'm not originally from Japan but from England. My family and I migrated to Japan about a year ago when my father set up this really big company here. I don't really know what it is but I usually never see my parents at home unless it was to take me out on formal occasions. But I never minded; since they usually gave me really big allowances every month and I could buy anything I wanted. I remember spending about a week roaming around the school in search for a friend. See, at that time, not many people were used to seeing an English girl like me. Plus, the fact that I had green eyes did not help either. Come to think of it, Misa was the first person that spoke to me… then my "clique" noticed me. Maybe, if they never came along, I would have been really good friends with Misa.

Anyway, so that's how special Misa is to me. But I couldn't hang out with her in school since, well you know, she looks a bit like a nerd and my "clique" would never let me hang out with her or my reputation will go down the loo. Sorry, bad habit. But since it's holiday time I might as well do something outrageous. I guess you can call this outrageous. Well, it is to me anyway.

First of all, I must take her with me to do a make over. Bringing her to a club with her wearing clothes like my grandmother? I don't think so. The purpose of me calling her to hang out with me is for a good reason and _not_ to embarrass her, okay? Such a sweetie I am, I know. Now, to find her cell phone number… Thank God, at least she has one. Who knows maybe in the future, she might just repay me?


	2. what have i got myself into?

(Misa's POV)

_RING RING RING_!!

I reached out my hand to grab my phone but instead knocked orange juice all over the side of my bed. I cried out loud and immediately sat up. Who on earth could be possibly ringing me at this time?

_RING RING RING_!!

Alright, alright, I'm up already! Geez.

I picked up the phone and the first thing I heard was the enthusiastic and the most deafening voice of Kate, greeting me from the other line. I thought I was about to faint and go into a deafened coma until somebody walked into my room to wake me up or bring me to the hospital. She told me to meet her up in the mall at 2 o'clock, which was an hour from now. I asked her what does she intend to do by meeting up with me during the holiday but she wasn't telling me anything. Instead she said it was a Surprise. Which I very much doubt! Isn't she supposed to have some wild party with her 'popular' friends as usual? Whereas _I_ will settle in my bed and read the newest edition of Harry Potter. It's so annoying. But, damn it, why can't I say no? Just because she's the most popular girl in school with _green eyes_… Pfft, so what if she had green eyes, big deal. I wonder why everybody makes such a huge fuss out of it. Well, I can have green eye too! There's such thing as contact lens. WINKS. In fact, i can have one of my eye BLUE and the other part of my eye GREEN. Nice. Just like that Yuna character in final fantasy.

I got up and wandered to my closet in search of something to wear. I seriously despise going to the mall. _Really_, I do. I don't think I've ever step foot in the mall this whole year. The last time I went was when my mom asked me to go shopping with her and I complained incessantly about how I'd rather stay at home than go sissy-shopping with her, thoroughly exasperating her the whole time. Which resulted in her becoming mad and brought me home immediately. I smiled widely at the memory. I really hate the mall.

I took out my usual long sleeved shirt and plaited knee length skirt which I use all the time. It's the only clothes I have anyway. Besides, I'm Misa Amane, I have absolutely no fashion sense (like what Kate says) and I'm not as rich as her to buy all those designer clothing. Don't you just feel sorry for me? Well, you should. Sometimes I just wish I could rip Kate's clothes. Probably not, her outfits are so outrageous and revealing, that they will look one hundred percent ridiculous on me.

"Mom!" I called.

"Yes?" she asked from the living room.

"Can you send me to the mall now?" I asked.

She almost choked while sipping her green tea when she heard me asking her to send me to the mall from out of the blue like this. I waited for her to finish coughing and hyperventilating for like ten seconds. She then began asking me all sorts of question about why would I be going to mall all of the sudden and it's not like me. She even asked me if I had a _boyfriend_, where she totally freaked out. I rolled my eyes at her and told her about Kate asking me to meet up with her. She stared at me in confusion. I can perfectly read her mind clearly. She's wondering why on earth a girl like Kate would ask me to go out with her.

"Why… does _Kate_ want to meet up with you?" she asked with this ridiculous expression on her face as if she swallowed something bitter.

After all those weird conversations with my mom, she managed to just shut up and drive me to the mall, even though she was still feeling weird about the whole thing. Before I got out of the car, my mom pecked me on the cheek as if she wasn't going to see me anymore. She really exaggerates a lot.

As I walked into the mall, I looked around and spotted Kate waiting for me in front of a shop while looking at some accessories. Typical. I took in a breath and walked over to her.

"Hey!" I greeted.

She looked up and stared at me, her eyes widening to the size of saucers which I really thought that her eye ball is gonna fall off. It actually looks scarier especially with her green eyes. I just stared back in confusion.

"I can't believe you're actually wearing that to the mall" she said, horrified. "Quickly! I'm bringing you to buy new clothes _and_ you're going to have a make over. PERIOD. "

She then grabbed my hand tightly and dragged me off to somewhere. I followed her speechlessly, praying to the Gods that she'll go easy on me. Oh, what have I gotten myself into now?


End file.
